


Why?

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, I hate the Arkenstone, Thorin & Co are hurt and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...You shall face the questions of the Company without any vindications."</p><p>After the BoFA, Bilbo must face his friends, who are still hurt about his pilfering the Arkenstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

“Why?”

Bilbo had known this question was coming, and yet it still seemed as though he’d been booted in the gut. Unable to meet Thorin’s gaze, Bilbo stared at the ground and remained silent.

When he knew the Burglar had no answer, Thorin gave a deep sigh. “If you will not give us a reason, then you shall face the questions of the Company without any vindications.” He stepped back, allowing his nephews to shuffle forward.

“Bilbo...” Fíli said sadly. “We were your friends, and you betrayed us. Why?”

Bilbo’s head hung lower. He couldn’t bear for the lads to see his shame. When he spoke, however, his croaky voice betrayed him.

“I was trying to make peace.”

“Peace with who?!” Kíli burst out. “Who is more important to you: the Elves and Men-folk, or us? The ones who care about you! The ones who have protected you this entire quest!”

Bilbo looked up at last. “ _I_ was the one who protected _you_ , remember?” he said quietly.

“And then you betrayed us, remember?” Kíli shot back, mimicking Bilbo’s tone. “In the name of _peace_!” The prince’s voice broke at the last. His eyes became obscure behind a reclusive darkness, as well as a mist of tears. Ducking behind his long chestnut brown hair, ashamed of his grief, Kíli turned and retreated.

Fíli gave a heavy sigh and strode after his brother, putting a comforting arm around the shaking shoulders. Bilbo felt ill as Kíli buried his face in Fíli’s neck and wept.

 

* * *

 

Again and again the question assaulted Bilbo’s conscience and composure.

“Why?” asked Balin, voice heartbreakingly gentle.

“Why?” barked Glóin, voice nasty with bitterness and anger.

“Why?” quavered Ori, voice shaking with loss of a trustworthy friend.

Bilbo was practically on his knees by the time the Broadbeams approached him. Bilbo looked at them, and immediately wished he hadn’t.

In an instant he remembered himself saying, “You’ll need something stronger than sage to plate this lot up!” and he remembered Bombur bellowing at him.

“ _Traitor!”_ It was such a harsh word, but Bilbo had not had time to consider it. Now, however, he saw Bombur looking at him with an expression unreadable, and he was certain that behind the cool mask there was a broiling hatred for him.

Bilbo remembered sneaking past his sleeping companions, making his way from the cave and hoping to reach Rivendell. And, of course, Bofur had caught him.

The Dwarf had pleaded with him, dismayed that he was leaving. Now he was just as expressionless as his younger brother, and Bilbo’s dam started to break. They’d once been close friends...

Bifur was gazing at him intently. Out of all the Company, Bilbo knew him the least. Khuzdûl and forced ADD made conversation impossible; therefore Bilbo had made no attempts to understand Bifur. He made no attempt to understand him now and burst into tears, certain that Bifur despised him too.

“Don’t look at me,” he sobbed out. “I’m horrible.”

Large hands gripped his shoulders, and Bilbo looked up through torrents of tears.

“ _Uz-Bushg, mênu gamut khuzsh. Khiluzûh ezuno mênu_ ,” Bifur said compassionately.

“W-What?” Bilbo quivered.

“He said,” Bombur answered quietly, “‘Master Halfling, you’re a good friend. My family does not hate you.’”

Bilbo took a shuddering breath. “You should.”

Bofur was the first to give him a smile. “Why? ’Cause ye made a mistake? We all do sometimes.” He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the Company. “I dunno ’bout them, but we three have decided we’re goin’ t’ forgive ye, Bilbo.” Thus the three embraced him and then stepped back to see his reaction.

“I...” Bilbo sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I don’t know what to say...”

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Bombur offered.

At last Bilbo blurted out the question that had just minutes ago tortured him. “Why?”

“You’re part of the Company—You’re one of us,” Bofur said firmly, echoing a long ago sentiment.

 

* * *

 

It took some time for the rest of the others to apologize for acting so harshly towards him, but one by one they did come, and Bilbo was able to leave for the Shire with peace. His Dwarven family had forgiven him, and he was content.


End file.
